Domesticated animals, to especially include dogs, are known to exhibit negative behaviors in the absence of proper exercise and mental stimulation. Pet toys are provided for animals for various reasons, and two main reasons are to stimulate physical activity and mental stimulation for the animal. Stimulation can help to prevent destructive chewing behaviors. Veterinary science also concludes that in addition to behavioral problems, dogs are more susceptible to disease since the animal's immune system may weaken due to stress or depression.
There are a number of different types of commercially available pet toys. One general category of at toys includes those which dispense treats so the animal may enjoy not only the characteristics of the toy, but also the reward of a treat. Another general category of toys includes “plush” toys which may be made from various types of cloth or fabric. These plush toys may provide a relatively soft and flexible medium for dogs to chew. The center of the plush toy may include a core made of stuffing, fiber, or foam. Yet another general category of toys includes those made from synthetic or natural rubber and which are specifically designed to allow chewing of the toy in which the elastomeric nature of the toy, sometimes prevents it from being perforated or torn by the biting action of the animal.
There are many drawbacks for traditional pet toys. For treat dispensing toys, treats can only be dispensed as long as the toy is sufficiently loaded with treats. Therefore, those toys which allow for a high dispense rate may not capture the attention of the animal for a reasonable period of time. For plush toys, these are particularly susceptible to being easily damaged by the chewing and biting action of the animal in which an animal's teeth perforate the exterior cover or epidermis of the toy and/or stitching which may hold the exterior covering together. Once the exterior cover is compromised, the animal made them more easily destroy the central core. For rubber pet toys, despite the claims of many pet manufacturers as to their durability, most rubber pet toys become perforated and subsequently ripped into pieces by the continual biting and aggressive chewing action of the animal.
Considering the various defects of the prior art there is still a need for a pet toy that is durable and has sufficient features which may occupy the animal for an extended period of time. There is also a need for a pet toy that is relatively simple in construction and therefore economical as a commercial product.